


Nino Lahiffe Helps Out Some Kwamis.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and nino cuddles, Adrien is dramatic, Adrinino Brotp(maybe more), And adrien has very loud conversations with plagg, And the kwamis are way to much work, And the kwamis thought he didnt know, And tikki cant seem to stay in the purse, And trixx isnt even trying, Because his friends are not good at hiding things, By "accidently" playing some of his tracks, Gen, I dont think ive written a single chapter, My muse is nocturnal, Nino is hungry, Nino knows, Ninos pretty sure she threw a kwami party in the middle of class once, Really considering adding in some of that ot4 action to be honest, She goes from alyas bag, So he had to cover, To Adrien's bag, To maris purse, Trixx avenges those who wrong her kits, Trixx dances, Trixx..., during the day, its a problem, nino is a saint, no seriously, poor nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nino is starting to wonder if anyone in his class actually pays attention to anything other than they're own little world's because a weird fox thing is tap dancing.





	1. Trixx is Fond of Nino. And his Lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Chloe has not yet gotten the bee miraculous

Nino knew his friends were superheroes. The weird fairy things were a big hint.

The ladybug one that ate cookies and gave Mari dating advice.

The cat one that ate cheese and made fun of Adrien.

The fox one that ate Nino's lunch and seemed to be playing a never ending game of one sided Hide and Go Seek with Alya.

They were pretty hard to miss. Especially since the Fox one kept stealing his lunch and the ladybug fairy continuously popped up to scold the fox thing.

But seriously, he was hungry and he'd really appreciate it if his girlfriend could control her fairy because he wanted to actually eat his lasagne for once, thank you very much.

But seriously, why were the three of them so bad at hiding the fairy creatures. They weren't that big, and while Mari did an alright job, it's always gonna look weird if your stuffing cookies in you'd purse.

And Adrien was really bad at the whole secret identity thing. The dude kept yelling at the thing in the bathrooms, the locker room, behind his locker door, into his bag. Like bro, seriously?

Then there was Alya. While Alya was a really hot girl, who knew her stuff and hero stalked like pro, she could not control her fairy. At least judging by the fact that the fairy seemed to think that Nino's jeans were an appropriate place to play Hide and Go Seek.

But it was adorable to see Alya try to figure out an excuse to feel up his jeans so she could get her fairy. (He was really happy that she didn't freak out when he finally gave up on her coming up with a good excuse and just kissed her so that she could snatches the fairy. (Nino had been really nervous that she would think he was a dick for coming on to her like that, and break up with him)(Thank God she went with it, and now their relationship is doing better than ever, since he kiss pushed them pass the awkward stage)(Well, mostly pass the awkward stage))

So Nino knew they were superheros. He wasn't necessarily sure how the fairy things worked, but Nino had known Marinette since they were four and she never used to carry around ladybug fairy, so when she got one when Ladybug showed up, and Adrien had one to go with Chat Noir, it made sense.

It'd be really great if they could hide their fairies better though. Because Nino was really getting sick of hiding the tap dancing fox thingy.( That ate his lunch. Why? Just why? Couldn't the fox have just hung out in Alya's bag like the cat and big did? No. It had to tap dance. On his textbook.)

Nino's really tired of the fox thingy. It seems to like home, and he's not sure that's a good thing because it keeps coming back. And bugging him. And does it have no sense of secrecy? Dude, he's not supposed to now his girlfriend is Renarde Rouge. All he should think is that she got a scare on the last akuma attack and now she doesn't particularly feel like throwing her life into question for her blog.

Thanks to the fox fairy, however, he knows that Alya is probably in even more danger. And that's always a great thing to think about the person you love.

"Hey Nino, you coming for lunch?" Adrien asked as they packed up their books

Nino looked away from the fairy eating his Mama's veal. Yes food sounded nice.

"Yeah man." He said easily. Nino tossed his backpack over his holder and follows his bro off in pursuit of lunch considering the fox had eaten his home cooked Italian lunch. Again.


	2. Plagg Likes to Think He's an Angel. Nino Knows He's Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino just wanted to enjoy his lunch, but soon as he starts bringing in cheese, because he knows the fox thing hates it, the cat fairy starts to steal it.

The fox thing has somehow gotten her paws on some tiny point shoes. 

It's worse than the tap dancing was.

The only good thing is that he discovered that the fairy hates cheese after a run in with a quatro formaggio pizza. (Adrien had had a photo shoot that day, so the kwami wasn'teven careful about not revealing herself to him. Because apparentlyit's fine that Nino knows Alya's Renarde Rouge, but Chat Noir can't.)

The point is, Nino can now eat lunch. (The cheese pizza disagreement might be why foxy has graduated from tap to ballet.) 

Nino smiles brightly at his cheesy tortellini bake, and he carefully guards it while he makes his way to a bench. Foxy and the Cat follow behind him. (Adrien is trying to pry Chloe off of Marinette, and Alya is trying to get Mari to "defend" herself.)

Nino takes out a fork and brings the first piece into his mouth, moaning at the inner cheesy goodness. He quickly goes back for more, almost inhaling half of it before his fork bumps against the fairies and he realises he's sharing his lunch.

This is a cruel world.

Foxy snickers, "I don't like pizza, but I love Pasta." The fairy's voice sounds like some sort of high pitched version of that english singer, Adéle's voice. He hates(loves) it immediately. 

A loud burping noise, followed by a content sigh draws Nino's attention back to what was his lunch. All that remains now is a napping cat thing.

The fox laughs at him. What even is his life now.  


* * *

  
Adrien eventually collapsed next to him on the bench, bearing the familiar look of exhaustion that generally came from dealing with Chloe. Nino pet Adrien as the model curl up into a ball on his lap. The boy had had a rough day, and the new diet he was on did not help,

Nino looked up from the sunshine child to see the Cat fairy munching on camembert with an amused smile as they watched their charge breakdown. Nino sent the fairy his best angry face(which wasn't very great) and went back to petting his bud, breaking out the dessert his Mama had packed him because Adrien clearly needed the cannolli more than him.

Adrien mumbled some happy noise as Nino fed him the cannolli.

"Was Chloe to much today?" Nino asked him gently, being careful not to bring on a new wave of exasperation.

Adrien nodded vaguely, slowly sitting up, but continuing to cuddle into his side. Nino smiled softly, his bud worked to hard. Which is why he didn't remind him that he had fencing and Mandarin after school.

Foxy frowned slightly at the tired model boy, before flying off with a determined look in her eyes that Nino pretended not to notice, because he really did not want to take any blame for the trouble Foxy was going to cause Chloe. The Cat simply rolled their eyes and snuggled into Adrien's neck.

* * *

The next morning Alya texted him a link to a gossip magazine with him Adrien on the front cover, displaying their cuddles from lunch.

Alya: do i hav competition in the race 2 ur ❤?

Nino rolled his eyes fondly at his girlfriend's antics.

Nino: we both kno ur 2 busy trying to get Ladybugs attention 2 compete 4 my love

Alya: what's wrong with having both of u?

Nino laughed, before texting her a goodbye as he went off to look up food that cats and foxes hated for his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because for some reason Kwamis like to eat Nino's lunch.


	3. Tixx and Plagg don't like brownies. Tikki does. Nino is hungry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino had went through several websites just to find foods that cats and foxes don't like. 
> 
> The website was pointless so he packed his Mama's zucchini brownies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when Nino finds something Fairy 1 and 2 hate, Fairy 3 decides she wants some lunch to.

Adrien sighed dramatically as he walked up the tails towards Nino. That boy really should've gone into acting.

Adrien flopped on top of Nino as soon as his car passed, almost dragging Nino to the ground. He looked up at him the pouty cat eyes,"Do you understand how awkward the lecture my father gave me about keeping my boyfriend and my relationship on the down low was?"

Nino rolled his eyes and pushed Adrien off him and onto the ground. Which he sprawled across like a star. (Why was he friends with him again?)

"Bro, it's not like this is the first time this has happened. Remember when I brought Alya home and my parents thought I was cheating on you with her?" Adrien laughed loudly on the floor. Where he was still lying. In star position.

Nino shared a sympathetic look with the at fairy posting out from Adrien's button up.

* * *

Mari's fairy was actually out today. It was strange. She'd been watching Foxy's performance of the hour(Jazz today, he was starting to worry she'd add a singing number to her show.)which little miss bug never did.

Bug was much happier to chill in Marinettes purse than watch the Cat and Foxy Show. Which meant something was wrong.

Bug was way to judgy to just watch Foxy wreak havoc, the Cat to watch gleefully and offer up solutions endlessly, all the while their holders were to busy with their in deep debates on Ladybug to pay attention. So instead Nino got to explain away how Nathaniel's sketch book had been switched with Alix's diary.

And while there was nothing wrong with Bug being responsible, it just meant that since she isn't he's starting to get scared.

Foxy and the Cat where trying to wrangle one of his pencils to write something in his notebook. Nino sighed as he plucked the pencil free from their grasps.

* * *

Nino pulled out his lunch with care, on the look out to make sure there were no fairies trying to eat his lunch. Thankfully it seemed Foxy was keeping her distance from the brownies, and the Cat was munching on some camembert.

Nino exhaled a long breath as he closed his eyes and soaked in the fesh air of detention(no one notices the fairies but they notice him holding a pencil in the air triumphantly after he wrestled it from Foxy and the Cat) as he brought he brownie to his mouth. He'd finally found a food that fairies didn't like. (Or the fairies were luring him into a false sense of security. Either way he got to eat his lunch.)

Nino opened his eyes as he munched on the brownie looking around at the empty desks. He looked down at his brownies.

Nino stared at what was among is brownies. It was sad that a bug fairy sitting in his lunch couldn't even faze him anymore.

The bug fairy was employing the active thatNino used to think of as "Adrien eyes" but from now on would forever remember as ladybug eyes.

Nino looked to he other fairy things. " just give Tikki the brownie." The Cat offered sagely.

Tikki nodded solemnly. Foxy looked up from where she was searching his lunchbox and made some sort of agreeing noise.

Nino gave a zucchini brownie to the ladybug fairy named Tikki. Weren't Mari, Alya and Adrien at all curious or worried as to were their fairies were?

* * *

Mari: have u seen cookie crumbs anywhere?

Nino: yes

Mari: where????

Nino: the floor around you bag

Mari: thankuthankuthanku

Mari: what can I do 4 u?

Nino: tell Adrien he smells like cheese

Mari: ???

Nino: just do it.

* * *

Nino, Foxy, the Cat and Tikki(who seemed to have recognised her supervison was necessary considering Nino was being slowly turned to the darkside via Foxy and Cat) watched Marinette slowly and hesitantly get up from her seat after class, looking very much like a baby dear as she wobbled over to Adrien. "Nino! Are you filming this!" Was angrily hissed into his ear.

(But then again so was, "I'm so proud of you.")

Alya was sitting frozen in her seat as she watched her bestie get up with no encouragement and walk over to her crush. Nino understood, this was an important moment that everyone was going to enjoy watching at their wedding.

Marinette steadied herself on the desk as she looked Adrien in the eye. She sniffed(fuck this is the best thing ever, he is a genius), She opened her mouth while crinkling her nose adorably.( something she did as Ladybug(Alya and Adrien were very passionate about the bug themed heroine.))

"Gosh, you really do smell like camembert underneath all that Agreste line cologne." Marinette swooned, and Adrien jumped to his feet with the annoyance he might've started to feel replaced with his Need To Be A Hero complex kicking in.

Adrien righted Mari easily, but not before looking her in the eye and almost swooning himself. Nino snickered along with Foxy and Cat. And from the look on Tikki's face it was clear she was holding in shouts of glee. Alya wasn't able to unlike Tikki, though she did keep them quiet.

Honestly though, how did Adrien smell like cheese, Nino was the one who sent all the time with Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is essentially Nino and Adrien Brotp and Nino and kwami bonding with the occasional showcase of Adrienette wingman skills.


	4. Tikki Tries Italian Cookies And We Finally Get An Akuma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino finally learns Foxy and Cat's real names. And Alya, Mari and Adrien realise their kwamis are missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a fucking blessing. And Tikki enjoys Nino's dessert.

Nino takes notes in French Literature while Foxy and Cat argue over which one of his mixes they should choreograph their new routine to. Tikki is happily munching on some biscotti, Alya is being her beautiful self and taking notes for Mari, who's sleeping and Adrien is still trying to accept that Marinette told his he smells like camembert(Alya had him send her the video already and Plagg has promised to show it to Adrien).

And then Chloé decides that she hasn't met her bitch quota of the day and starts up the verbal attacks. Today she seems to have decided she hates Mme Bustier today.

She pops he lips loudly before pushing her books and things over to the side messing and standing up, "This is so lame!"

Mari startles awake and the fierce look on her face when she sees Chloé is at it again is the most adorable thing ever, but Alya holds her down not wanting Mari to get in trouble because Alya's really thoughtful like that.

But Mme Bustier just raises an eyebrow at Chloé, "Mlle Bourgeois, French Literature is a subject you are taking and I recommend that you pay attention and try to learn something if you want to pass."

Alix and Kim cheer for Mme Bustier, but Chloé's not done yet, "Excuuuse me! My daddy won't be pleased to hear that you wretched woman!

Nino tunes it all out at that point, he knows what's going to happen. And while Mari being fierce is precious and Alya supporting Mari is hot and Nino occasionally melts when Alya defends Mari, because if he wasn't with Alya he'd try to set hem up, Nino also has to mame sure the fairies don't get out of hand. The last time Chloé started hitching Foxy somehow poorer a bucket of mud over her.

He had to take credit for that and served detention for a month. Not fun.

So he focuses on distracting Foxy and Cat by showing them the Hamilton soundtrack. It's not anything near what they were looking for , but it will distract them and make them feel sad and possibly more clingy to their bearers so maybe they'll _leave him alone _.__

Nino smiles for a moment as Tikki joins Foxy and Cat, still chewing on biscotti.

And then there's an explosion. Of fucking course. He sighs as he slides the kwamis off his desk and into his open bag. He slings the bag over his shoulder tiredly as he looks around at his surroundings.

"I AM POETIC JUSTICE AND YOU CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS ARE MERELY A VICE ACHEING TO BE PUNISHED!" So Mme Bustiers been akumatized. Great. He looks around the class to see that Mari's ushering the class out the door, Adrien's being a pest towards the Poetic Justice, milking his chance to use up all the poetry puns Nino knows he has written in a journal somewhere. Alya seems to be setting up a camera to film this. 

So his best bro is throwing himself in front of the akuma in civilian mode, Alya's pulling her Peter Parker shit and Mari's actually being reasonable.

Nino gets the fuck out of there, he doesn't have time for their regular shit, he's not eager to find out how poetry can be evil. He says bye to Mari on his way out cheerfully.

* * *

He helps everyone get settled down in the science labs. Ivan and Myléne are sitting in a corner and being all sweet, Alix and Kim are being obnoxious while Max doesn't help with the statistics he's throwing out, Rose and Juleka are doing each other's makeup, Nath is doodling and Sabrina is rambling off about Chloé.

Nino nods. And then he remembers the fairies are in his bag and he runs out of the lab.

* * *

The fairies stare up at him. He stares at the fairiesand. "So, how're we gonna get you back in there?"he I'd tempted to throw in a dude but resists.

Tikki plays with her antenna, "Plagg, Trixx you two are free to go all out. I don't even care, we just need to get back to them."

Nino pauses. Plagg and Trixx. Alright then.

"Let's break down the door!" Foxy(Plagg?)cheers gleefully.

Tikki frowns. "Trixx. No." Oops.

Plagg floated silently. Which meant nothing good, Trixx was sure to ask him what he was thinking, he'd say nothing, she'd say something, he'd throw a tantrum, Tikki would bat her eyes and Trixx would bring up explosions.

Nino sighed. Why couldn't the fairies take over for once? He walked over to the classroom door and screamed at Alya, Mari and Adrien to get out.

He left the door and the fairies and walked off to someplace where people didn't try to go full out superhero mode without their fairies. (Even if it was incredibly hot how none of them could help their need to be a hero urges.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have a miraculous meltdown! Brought to you from the povs of Alya, Adrien and Marinette!


	5. Tikki Gets Pizzele, So Trixx And Plagg Demand Ravioli. Also Alya, Mari and Adrien Have a Minor.Breakdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino needs to stop this, he's freely giving away his Mama's ravioli.
> 
> Also Mari, Alya and Adrien try to hide their identities. It does not work, and Nino is done with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino was tired of there shit, seriously that boy was dealing with to much someone needs to give that kid a break.

The three miraculous weilder stared at the kwamis, quickly trying to explain them away.

"WhaT iS tHAt YOu ask!?"

"NO I HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

"Kwami? I don't know what a kwami is! What in earth is a kwami!?!"

The three kwamis looked to each other in exasperation, their charges were always oblivious, but this was stretching it.

* * *

Nino sat down next to Max, a happy sigh escaping him because for the moment he had wiped his hands free of kwamis so he let himself relax and talk to Max about how he was planning on asking Kim and Alix out.

Max retaliated with a simple,"When you gather up the guts to ask Alya if you two can ask out Mari and Adrien."

Nino scowls good naturedly, and then they talk about when Nino should come by next for a piano lesson. (What? Piano lessons? Is Nino a music teacher? Pff. Maybe.)

* * *

Alya, Adrien and Marinette stared at each other.

"D-d-did one of you, say, er, something about, um, kwami's?" Marinette stumbled out.

Plagg rolled his eyes, "Yes. Alya did. Now are you going to transform or not?"

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded. Trixx merely giggled at the blushing, fumbling chosen.

Adrien cleared his throat, "So... Alya, you're Renarde Rouge?" Adrien pulled at the collar of his shirt, unsure.

Alya nodded hesitantly, "Yes, that's Trixx over there..."

And then Adrien crashed into Mari with a full force bear hug. "IT'S YOU!"

Alya stared at the two in disbelief at the maching bluses the two were sporting as they hugged the life out of each other, "Trixx? I think we have more important things to do than watch these two idiots hug. Transforme-moi."

Trixx cat called at Adrien and Marinette as she was pulled into the charm, and with that Renarde Rouge jumped back into the classroom after Poetic Justice.

Adrien and Mari broke apart sheepishly and called on their transformations as they sped after the akuma.

* * *

Nino passed Trixx and Plagg his Mama's ravioli and Tikki his Pa's pizzele.

This was becoming a problem, he was freely giving away his homemade italian food. 

The fairies each gave him a thumbs up.

Nino buried his face into his calabrese pizza. He never wanted a full time fairy, these ones that he babysat for free on the side were ti much work as it was.

"Hey! Tikki, Plagg I just found this new style of dance called figure skating, we should try it!" Nino started to laugh as the stress started to hit, as soon as his friends got their acts together he was dropping these fairies off and never watching them again. Unless they asked, because Nino didn't know how to say no to Adrien's Kitty eyes, Mari's macarons, or Alya.

* * *

Nino was enjoying the peace and quiet in the strnage absence of the fairies by having a picnic in the park when Adrien flopped backwards onto Nino's lap, tugging MarI down with him. Alya happily jumped onto the pile.

Nino stared down at them, unamused. 

Adrien grinned wide, "Mari's going on a date with me Ninoooo!" 

Mari blushed furiously, pushing Adrien as far away as she could without falling off of Nino's lap.

Nino sighed and layed back on to the grass, maybe he could nap them away if he tried hard enough. Then Mari cuddled into his chest and Adrien purred back use Alya scratched his ear and Nino decided they could stay. For now. At least now that Adrienette was finally canon, Alya might finally stop dragging him around on crazy schemes to get them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: they still do not realise that Nino knows they're the Miraculous Squad.
> 
> Also, Nino should be careful with what he thinks, sometimes people get kwamis when they least expect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Nino is honestly a saint, and Mari, Adrien and Alya need to get a hold of their kwamis.


End file.
